Ika-MusumeSpongeBob crossover
by PastellRainbow
Summary: **First Story: I know it's not that good** Ika-Musume, or "Squid Girl" finds herself trapped in the world of SpongeBob SquarePants with an injured tentacle! Will she ever make it out, or will the craziness of the SpongeBob cast get to her...?


Squid Girl shot through the vast, cerulean-blue ocean using the long blue tentacles that trailed from the ends of her head, the feeling of thick ocean water surging through and between her.

"How strong are my tentacles?", she often wondered. Every time she flexed them, they would shoot her far through the water. Sometimes she would try and try to go faster than she'd ever go before.

She made big movements using the tentacles, until she felt herself soaring away aimlessly. She was literally flying.

As soon as she felt absolutely amazing, a sudden sharp pain flashed through her tentacles and practically shot her out of the sky; so sharp and so piercing she had to wonder if she got struck by lightning…

But why would there be a storm raging under the sea?

"Ow! That kraken hurts!", she screamed in pain, beginning to flail. Her speed abruptly slowed as she grabbed on to her injured tentacle-hair-strand, holding onto it as she slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean, not caring much about where she was and where she was sinking to at this point.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick were playing around in the field between SpongeBob and Squidward's houses.

"Haha, hey Patrick! Look over here!", SpongeBob said giggling.

He took the bottle of bubble solution and poured it into his nostrils, afterwards, he plugged his nose and blew. A kaleidoscopic beam of round, shiny bubbles cascaded out of the sponge-holes scattered around his face.

"Whoah…", Patrick stared at them in amazement.

Soon enough, the bubbles became so plentiful, they slowly began to drift into the house of Squidward Tentacles, who was playing the clarinet very loudly and_ terribly_.

In fact, so terribly, that the bubbles popped as soon as the piercingly painful sound of the clarinet poked through them.

But the one thing the sound of the clarinet could not ever manage to cover was the sound of SpongeBob and Patrick's annoying and spontaneous laughter.

Squidward felt his large forehead pound with frustration. He marched to his small window and poked his head out to explode his frustration all over the annoying pair of the two rambunctious best friends.

"SpongeBob and Patrick, can't you find another spot where you could go and be obnoxious than right in front of my house!?", he yelled, turning red with anger.

"But this is where we always play.", SpongeBob said.

"Well, I'm sick and tired of it!", Squidward yelled, finally being pushed over the cliff.

"Hey SpongeBob, you think Squidward seems kinda angry?", Patrick whispered to him.

Squidward extended his arms, grabbed SpongeBob and Patrick, and with a forceful thrust of his tentacles, sent them flying far, far away.

"Hey SpongeBob, could Squidward always do that?", Patrick asked, as they flew through the air—er… water.

"I… don't know. I guess it's a squid thing.", SpongeBob said back.

Milliseconds later, SpongeBob and Patrick hit something suspended in the middle of the water, sending them all tumbling to the ground.

"Oww… what was that?", asked SpongeBob, rubbing his bruised behind. When suddenly…

"Huh? Who the squid are you?", said a mysterious voice.

"Huh?", said SpongeBob, surprised, "…was that you, Patrick?"

Patrick shook his head.

"Help me… I'm being squished here!", the voice continued. It sounded like something was straining them.

SpongeBob looked behind Patrick and saw a girl with blue hair… made of tentacles?

"Ah, quick Patrick, move over!", SpongeBob frantically yelled.

Patrick got up on his feet and looked behind him to see a tentacle-haired girl, struggling to pull herself up.

"Oww… I feel so pathetic and weak!", she groaned as she struggled to get up.

"What are you, anyway?", asked SpongeBob.

"Are you one of those aliens from the movies?"

"OH!", Patrick jumped up and down, "I think… it's a… a _gallus domesticus_!"

"You shrimp-heads!", the Squid Girl put her hands to her hips, and said "I am Squid Girl, the ultimate to-be inkvader of humanity, de geso!", she began to lift up her tentacles to show off their strength to the other two invertebrates.

"I'll teach them a lesson about pollution—OWW!", suddenly, the same sharp pain as before surged through the nerves in her tentacles.

She doubled over on the sand, rolling around while rubbing the injured tentacle.

"…you know, I really am getting the feeling she's just a gallus domesticus.", Patrick said.

SpongeBob, however, was doing things the way he usually did.

"Hey, Squid Girl! You're our new best friend!", he said, patting her back.

"EH?", Squid Girl said, shocked.

"Now we have to give you the official SquarePants friendship welcome!", cheered SpongeBob, with a big, cheesy smile.

He and Patrick lifted Squid Girl up, swam in the shape of a heart around her, blew right into her ears, and covered her in bubbles.

When they popped, Squid Girl was treated to the sight of SpongeBob and Patrick smiling the biggest, goofiest smiles she had ever seen. Then they yelled as loud as they could,

"WELCOME TO BIKINI BOTTOM, SQUID GIRL!" then they stuck their tongues out and cheered "LULULULULULU!"

"Gaah!", Squid Girl screamed, "I'm getting the squid away from you two clown-fishes!", she planned to swim away abruptly, but once again, Squid Girl forgot about her injured tentacle. Soon enough she found herself on the ground, in pain just like before.

"But Squid Girl, you can't go off alone with an injured tentacle!", SpongeBob ran towards her.

"How about… I take care of you back at my house until you get better! I know you'll have tons of fun in Bikini Bottom!"

Squid Girl's pupils suddenly dilated at the very thought.

i"NO KRAKEN WAAAAAY!"/i, she yelled.


End file.
